


Flying Paper

by Innocentfighter



Category: Naruto
Genre: I can't do titles let this be known now, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Slash, am i doing this tagging right?, mentions of Genrai, then moves to slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kotetsu goes on a mission without Izumo what happens? ONE-SHOT. Pretty much plotless angst. YAOI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Just transferring things from my Fanfiction account and doing some editing, proofreading, I'm just going down the list of whatever setting I had clicked to the lowest. *Shrugs*
> 
> I tried to write something fluffy, this is what I get, something not so fluffy. I love these guys but they are so under loved in this fandom. This is also my first story for this fandom so please be nice when reviewing. I may or may not write for this fandom again. There really isn't much of a plot and is more like a small snippet in these two's lives. So disclaimer and then one-shot?
> 
> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!
> 
> Original post date: 08-07-13

 

His body lay abandoned in the muddy ground. It had started raining almost the moment that he fell. The once pure field had turned into a field of dead grass, burning, craters, and now reeked of the smell of blood. Kotetsu knew soon it would soon smell of death. His blood, pouring out of the wounds in his body, like it didn't want to be there in the first place. That which gave him life was soaking into the soiled ground, making life where his body lay impossible.

He had always thought that it was interesting when you looked at a field that people had died in you could see where blood had landed, the grass had yellowed and died as if the plants themselves were mourning the loss of whoever's blood it was.

His mind was becoming groggy and slow. At least he'd be mourned by one thing, until the taint of his blood was washed out from the ground, or it eventually all returned to the heaven. The chunin had known that this mission was dangerous, it wasn't even his to begin with. He had taken it in someone else's stead. The person whose mission this was would never know it was destined for him.

Kotetsu had made sure of that. He opened his eyes once more gazing at the dark clouds. How fitting he'd die when there was no light and when the warmth was scarce. His light and his warmth was back in the village hopefully carrying on as normal. Without knowing what was happening.

The raven-haired ninja knew that to his light that he was nothing more than a friend, a best friend from childhood. He attempted to smile, they had done everything together, having made that pact when they were younger. Kotetsu's mind flashed back to that day.

* * *

" _KO!" The raven haired kid turned around to see who had called him._

_Smiling brightly when he saw who it was. It was another boy who was the same age as him, hair flying wildly as he attempted to catch up. Kotetsu stopped._

" _What's up Zu?" The pre-genin asked._

" _Nothing!" The brunette placed his hands behind his head once he caught up to his friend._

" _Eh?" The raven-haired boy confusedly followed after his friend._

_The two boys walked in silence for a little while longer. It was odd for Kotetsu because normally when he was with Izumo they talked about everything and nothing. He supposed that was because they had been friends for so long. He couldn't even remember a day that he didn't have the slighter boy with him._

_Izumo stopped suddenly and looked really serious. This worried Kotetsu. "What's wrong?"_

" _Promise me something."_

_Kotetsu blinked. "What?"_

" _That we'll be friends forever and do everything together!" Izumo spun around apparently trying to get the other to see how important it was for him._

_Kotetsu merely nodded. Liking the idea that he and 'Zumo would never be without each other. "Alright."_

_Izumo grinned brightly. Kotetsu stared at his friend, happy to see the other so happy. He wanted to see that smile light up the other's face again and again. He swore to himself that he would never make his friend cry._

* * *

Izumo knew something was wrong; aside from him having to do gate duty with a guy he just met. He had pouted and sulked around for the past few days. Kotetsu went on a mission without him. It's not like it never happened, but it was rare, and even then the missions lasted at the most a week. He chuckled slightly as he remembered how the first time Tsunade had sent Kotetsu on a mission without him, she had to kick Izumo out of the office because all he was doing was flitting around nervously.

It had been two weeks. The mission was supposed to last five days. Kotetsu was nine days late. Izumo chewed on his bottom lip. Kotetsu being an hour late was normally enough for the brunette to worry.

Looking over the side of the gate booth he checked again for any sign of his best friend. As he guessed there was nothing. The wind suddenly blew harshly and Izumo shuddered. Pulling his head back into the booth.

"That wind carried a bad omen." His other gate guard commented.

Izumo could only nod. His hands clenching unconsciously. By now he didn't know how he should expect Kotetsu, if he was fine, tired, or... would he be stumbling through the gates barely alive. The brunette shook his head, trying to clear that unwanted memory out of his head.

* * *

_Izumo and Kotetsu were checking the surrounding area for any signs of their target. Naturally they came up with nothing. They returned to their meeting spot, subconsciously checking the other for injuries. Suddenly Kotetsu's eyes widened and lunged foreword._

_The slighter man was sent sprawling in the dirt, he was about to ask his partner what he was doing, when said partner suddenly collapsed. Izumo wasn't even aware that he was rushing foreword catching his best friend before he hit the ground. The brunette's eyes widened. There was a kunai sticking hilt deep in the left side of his friend's chest._

" _Ko! Are you alright?" Izumo knew the answer but he was too flustered to even think correctly._

_His friend cracked open an eye and gave a lopsided smile before it turned into a grimace. "What do you think?"  
Izumo was about to berate his partner when the large male started coughing harshly, they sounded wet. Without knowing what he was doing Izumo notified the team about their location, situation, and that their target was in the general area. He also told them that Kotetsu needed immediate attention, but naturally they didn't have a Medical Nin with them._

_That meant that Izumo was going to have to go all the way back to the village, they weren't that far away but his progress would be greatly slowed by carrying Kotetsu, and he'd have to be careful so he didn't injure his friend further._

_He picked up the raven-haired ninja bridal style and leapt into the trees. His progress was slowed like he thought it would be. All the time he was muttering things like "Don't leave me." Or "Stay with me Ko, you'll be fine."_

_It took him a good day to get back to the village, surprised at the time that he had made. He wasted no time in getting his best friend to the hospital where he was immediately treated._

_Izumo swore that the two hours he waited while Kotetsu was in surgery were the longest of his life. But when the medical nin came out saying that Kotetsu would be making a full recovery and was awake now, Izumo swore that he'd wait forever to hear that type of news. Hopefully he wouldn't have to again, but it was an occupational hazard that happened when you were a ninja._

* * *

Izumo sighed and looked out at the path once again.  _Hurry up Kotetsu. Please be alright._ The brunette ninja prayed.

* * *

Kotetsu was losing the battle to keep his eyes open. He had lost a lot of blood. He'd be hit in the leg, in the artery, with a kunai. So that had drained him quicker than normal blood loss. He was sure that unless a miracle happened he'd die. The miracle would have to be a medical person happening to walk by in this clearing for no apparent reason, even knowing that there had been a battle of epic proportions that had just ended.

It's not like the bandaged ninja wanted to die. He just accepted it, as a ninja there was always a chance that you could die on a mission, those that don't are usually abnormally lucky, powerful, or there was no chance of any injury like a D-rank mission. He felt bad that he wouldn't be declared missing until at least three months after his scheduled return date, and then he wouldn't be declared dead for another three years after that.

He felt bad for leaving Izumo in that position, the brunette wouldn't know what happened to his best friend. Kotetsu attempted to chuckle. Beforehand he had ignore how bad it hurt knowing that he'd always be Izumo's best friend. Kotetsu wanted it to be more. He hadn't spoken up because he didn't want his friendship to be ruined, so he survived with cheap substitutes and just being near the man that he loved.

It was a pity. Izumo was perfect in every way, at least to the bandaged ninja. Kotetsu had spent many nights dreaming about what it'd be like to have his feelings returned, and what it'd be like to have more of a life together. They shared an apartment, Izumo nagged him about dirt, and Kotetsu cleaned. The only thing that'd be different would be that Kotetsu would be allowed to show his affections openly towards his best friend.

He had tried over the years since he realized that but Izumo had taken it as him kidding around, like the other ninjas in the village teasing them about how they were practically married.

Not saying that best friends can't be lovers. Genma and Raidou got along just fine when the moved up from friends to lovers. Granted the change had been difficult and more than once Kotetsu had been walking past the two jounin's apartment where he heard someone sounding broken and the other attempting to comfort and reassure the other. He wondered if it was because it was a challenge taking a step like that.

He wondered if he and Izumo could even make it past the first month. Him being challenged with expressing himself and Izumo taking everything personally, it be more of a challenge than an S-rank mission at time, Kotetsu got that feeling.

It'd be worth it, if they could make it work. Kotetsu knew he'd try but Izumo he wasn't so sure about.

He dimly realized that his trademark bandage had been torn revealing a long thin scar spanning the bridge of his nose. He had worn bandages when he first got it and liked how they looked, he also didn't want to be told that the scar reminded someone of Iruka.

Izumo didn't know why he randomly started wearing the bandage either, he didn't tell his friend because he thought it was cute when Izumo pouted because he didn't know what was under the bandage.

Kotetsu sighed when he realized that he wouldn't see that pout any longer, that smile, the annoyed scowl, or anything of 'Zumo's expressive face. He wondered what it'd be like when Izumo found out his feelings, he had them written down in a letter which location would be revealed in his will. It'd take three years but honestly it didn't matter as long as Izumo eventually found out his feelings.

He smiled at that thought. His eyes closed on their own accord, he hadn't really been trying to fight off dying, just thinking of Izumo gave him a will to live, but just thoughts of what was and what could've been weren't enough to fight off death. The only way he'd really be able to survive any longer is if Izumo was by his side.

The black-haired Nin felt bad that he was leaving Izumo alone, neither of them had ever been alone. Each had faced the lowest points in their life with at least one person beside them. Kotetsu knew that he was going to break the promise that he was going to become a jounin with Izumo. Another wet sigh left his lips, his breath becoming ragged, Izumo and him had built their fighting style around each other, and it was going to be a challenge for the slighter man to fight now that he was going to have to do it alone.

_Izumo, I'm sorry. I love you._ Kotetsu thought before the black claimed him.

* * *

Izumo looked up suddenly scaring the other man working the guard booth. Something had happened to Kotetsu, he wasn't sure what, but the brunette man knew he wasn't going to like it. That's when he heard the pounding of footsteps coming up the path.

He leaned his head out of the booth to see two men carrying a third. They were the men that Kotetsu was with for the mission. It required four men, and only three were arriving. That never meant anything good, not to mention they were carrying one of them.

He was frantically searching for the spiked black hair he knew so well and loved. Izumo had admitted it to himself a long time ago that the feelings of love he had for Kotetsu weren't that of comrades, best friends, or even brothers. He wanted to kiss and to hold the slightly larger man. He knew Kotetsu didn't have a preference, but he still didn't want to ruin their lifelong friendship for a short thing of passion. He was a coward in that one respect.

He didn't find who he was looking for. So when they arrived in the village, he asked the other gate guard to please help the injured ninja to the hospital so the others, who weren't injured, could get some rest. The ninja nodded thankfully.

"Before you go, do you know what happened to Kotetsu?" Izumo asked them.

"He didn't come back already?" One of the ninja's asked.

"No." Izumo replied panic clenching in his gut.

"He said that's what he was doing, that we should follow behind with Inuzuka-san. The rouge ninja was more powerful that reports suggested." The second one elaborated.

"Thank you. Go get some rest." Izumo said mechanically.

The tired ninjas nodded then vanished into puffs of smoke. Izumo moved back to the guard booth, staring blankly out across the street. Fighting back tears. Kotetsu hadn't come back even though he had left earlier than the others, he should've been back. Izumo was fighting off tears, he knew why he was feeling unsettled for the past few days. Kotetsu's life was in danger and there was absolutely nothing he could.

Later that night when he returned to his and Kotetsu's apartment. It felt emptier and bigger than normal when Kotetsu was away. Finding that he didn't have much of an appetite, Izumo stumbled to his bed room. Finally allowing the worry and stress to take its toll on him. He collapsed onto the bed, dreading the next few days to come.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

The unspeakable day had come. The day Izumo had been dreading and praying that never came. It had been three months since Kotetsu didn't return. By law that meant he was officially missing. Izumo's close friends saw the toll being away from Kotetsu was taking. This was the longest that the two had been apart.

Izumo was a mess, his skin had lost what little color it had, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he had lost a lot of weight. He moved sluggishly, and hardly took any missions anymore. Everyone was really starting to worry about the young chunin.

Even Genma and Raidou who had been drinking buddies for the younger male noticed. It was hard to comfort someone when you weren't exactly sure of the relationship between the two best friends. Though Genma was tired of everyone tiptoeing around the chunin. He waltzed right up to the younger man and dragged him to a training field ignoring the protests that sputtered past Izumo's lips.

"Talk. Now." Genma's tone left no room for argument.

"What?" Izumo asked weakly.

"Ninjas go missing all of the time. Some of your friends have, but you didn't take it that hard then. I know it was your best friend but your acting like me when it happened to Raidou, and that was when we were together." Genma explained bluntly.

Izumo noticed that jounins tended to have trouble connecting to people and handling situations gently. He almost chuckled, but figured that it was a bad idea considering that this was Genma in front of him, and he really didn't want to know what poison was laced on the tip of that senbon.

"We've never been a part for this long." Izumo stated weakly.

Genma apparently wasn't expecting that answer. "What?"

"Before this the longest we were apart was two weeks."

"Seriously? "Genma said surprised. "How'd you two get missions together, it's a rule that romantic partners can't work together…"

Izumo's eyes widened. So the older man had misinterpreted the situation. "We weren't romantically involved!"

"Don't lie kid, it doesn't make sense." Genma snorted.

"I'm serious. I wanted us to be, but we were best friends!" Izumo protested. Realizing after the fact that he had blurted out his deepest secret to a person he went drinking with three times.

Genma remained quiet. He had hoped that this would've been a conversation that uplifted the young chunin's spirit and didn't turn into an unmanly sob fest. But what had surprised him most was that the two best friends were so oblivious to the one person that they were never seen without that they missed their chance in this short life.

Genma stared sadly at the younger male. "I'm sorry."

Izumo sunk to the ground sobbing. Not sure what else to do, Genma crouched down and placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder and squeezed slightly. "It'll all work out. Kotetsu will probably waltz through that gate like nothing happened. Then you can punch him and then kiss him, because you know he feels the same for you."

The older male had a feeling that he should leave the younger alone to collect himself. Besides he had his own jounin at home that he had to return to and tell him that he loved him. The sobbing chunin in front of him was what could've become either him or Raidou.

Izumo heard the footsteps retreat. He tried to steady himself, calm his breathing, and stop his tears. Genma was right, Kotetsu would probably come crashing into their apartment tracking dirt across the carpet and apologizing every other step. Izumo's soul felt lighter than it had been in days.

Kotetsu wasn't a man to break promises. He wouldn't leave Izumo alone, he was certain of that.

* * *

**Three years later**

It was the day after they had the funeral, so the flowers and other items were still fresh. Izumo was alone. He crouched down to the new tombstone glinting in the low light. He ran his arms across the newly engraved name. Smiling fondly and sadly at the same time.

"I'd always thought we'd die together. We did everything else together, you know." Izumo spoke quietly to the grave.

"This is the first time in three years I felt like I'm actually talking to you." Izumo continued. "You always surprised me, which was surprising considering how long I knew you."

Izumo pulled out a piece of paper. "I got your letter. Since we became chunins? That's a long time to but yourself through that much pain. Perhaps it's partly my fault as well. It was the same length for me, how can we be so blind to each other?"

Wetness fell down his cheeks. "I had decided that when I made Jounin with you I'd tell you."

"Damn you Kotetsu! How the hell can you still surprise me when you're dead?"

The paper fluttered down to the ground. Sobs were heard throughout the cemetery. "Damn you, I love you, and when you tell me, it's from the grave. How is that fair? Years we could've spent as more than friends."

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship." That voice, Izumo stopped moving, he wasn't sure he was even breathing.

Slowly Izumo turned around, afraid to find that he was imagining, the first step into insanity he was sure. His eyes widened. Standing there, like nothing had happened was Kotetsu.

"I'm sorry." Where the next words out of his mouth.

Izumo at the moment couldn't care less. He had just been talking to his deceased best friend's grave and now that best friend was standing in front of him. With the speed only a ninja could use; Izumo had crossed the distance and thrown himself into Kotetsu's arms.

"You were dead." Izumo spoke breathing in the scent of his best friend.

"No, I was almost dead. Some medical woman came and saved me. My wounds were just that bad that it took me so long to recover." The slightly larger man said, holding the slighter man to his chest.

Izumo didn't want to know, he was sure he'd get the full story later, but one thing was bugging him. Before he got a chance to speak Kotetsu spoke up.

"I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain. I don't want to see you cry ever again, I would promise that this would never happen again, but we're ninjas it could happen to either one of us."

Izumo buried his face deeper into his best friend's chest, not caring that he was practically crushing the man. "Ko, what do we do now?"

"Head home, get something to eat, go to bed, and then I have to talk to Tsunade in the morning." The raven-haired man said, smiling.

"But…."

"I made it pretty clear in that letter that I loved you, I still do, and I heard you yelling at my tombstone, so I guess it's returned."

Izumo moved his head up to look at his friend. He looked exactly as he did three years ago, maybe slightly older, but the same man. Without really thinking Izumo leaned up and planted a kiss on Kotetsu's lip which the other man returned enthusiastically.

Neither man noticed that the letter which was tear stained and loved filled being carried off by the wind. The two men shared a passion filled kiss, in the graveyard at sunset, and neither of them could really care less where it happened. As long as it happened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, and a one-shot! Something that's rare for me. So yeah, hope you enjoyed, leave a review with your thoughts. This really wasn't meant to have a plot or anything of that sort. So thanks for reading! Later! ~IF


End file.
